Rosings Revisited
by Principessa Anastasia
Summary: Will a trip to Rosings change Elizabeth's mind about Mr. Darcy?
1. Chapter 1

As Elizabeth sat listening to Lady Catherine's droning pronouncements on Napoleon (a subject of which she knew very little), she congratulated herself for enduring yet another tedious dinner at Rosings without shocking her hostess.

She smiled slightly to herself recalling her previous comments to Lady Catherine. As she looked up, she noticed Mr. Darcy's eyes upon her, with a somewhat bemused expression. He was clearly curious as to her sudden humor. Dismayed, she looked down at her plate.

"Well, Aunt, I will remember all that you said when I next join General Worthington, but in the meantime," Colonel Fitzwilliam smiled momentarily at those gathered around the table, "perhaps it is time for coffee?"

"You mean, perhaps its time for port, don't you, Nephew? I see you, you don't fool me!"

"Ah, Aunt, as always," Colonel Fitzwilliam said, as he rose, "I bow to your superior skills of discernment." Offering her his arm and his best smile, he enquired, "Shall we go?"

To everyone's relief, Lady Catherine accepted her nephew's arm.

Slowly, everyone left the table and gathered in the great lady's overdressed sitting room.

As the guests filtered in one by one, the footmen laid out sweets, tea, and coffee.

Smiling slightly, Mrs. Collins turned to Elizabeth and said quietly, "Ah, look, Lizzy, your favorite, gingersnaps!"

"Indeed, Charlotte," she replied, "I have become rather attached to the gingersnaps at Rosings."

"What are you saying to Mrs. Collins, Miss Bennet?", Lady Catherine demanded. "I must have my share of the conversation!"

With a wry smile at Charlotte, Elizabeth turned to face Lady Catherine.

"I was expressing my delight in your gingersnaps, Lady Catherine."

"Well, Miss Bennet, I am sure that Cook will be happy to give you the receipt. Your mother will be pleased to have you make Rosings gingersnaps in your kitchens at Longbourn, I'm sure."

"Thank you, Lady Catherine, but I dare not accept your generosity."

"Dare not...? What on earth do you mean, Miss Bennet?"

"Lady Catherine, it would be much too dangerous."

"Dangerous? What nonsense is this? What can you mean, Miss Bennet?"

"Lady Catherine, if I were to suggest that any of her daughters enter a kitchen, except to give orders to the cook, I am sure my mother would die on the spot of the shock."

Elizabeth waited as a small titter of appreciation ran around the room at her joke.

"However, ma'am, as you are so generous to share it, I will certainly be happy to give it to our cook when I return to Longbourn."

"Very amusing, Miss Bennet," Colonel Fitzwilliam declared.

Lady Catherine was not amused.

"Perhaps a little music, Miss Bennet?", Lady Catherine asked, anxious to remove her from the gentlemen's presence.

"Certainly, Lady Catherine," Elizabeth replied and rose to take her place at the piano.

Colonel Fitzwilliam hastened to join her, declaring that he was sure Miss Bennet required someone to turn the pages.


	2. Chapter 2

Thwarting Lady Catherine's plans, both gentlemen found their way to Elizabeth's side. Colonel Fitzwilliam, always courteous, offered to turn her pages. Mr. Darcy, as usual, took a seat nearby and listened to her attentively.

Tired of being stared at and determined to have some conversation from the man, Elizabeth asked, "Do you sing, Mr. Darcy?"

"Indeed, he does, Miss Bennet! For I have heard him myself in church on many occasions."

"Shall we insist then, Colonel, that Mr. Darcy sing for his supper?"

Both Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam smiled at her, amused.

This trip to Rosings was surely made better by Miss Bennet's charming presence, Richard mused. Pity she had no money or family to speak of. If she did, he would be in some danger, he thought.

Glancing over at Darcy, he wondered for a moment if perhaps his cousin was, indeed, in danger. He made a mental note to speak to him about the lovely Miss Bennet tomorrow. After all, _he_ could afford to marry where he pleased.

Elizabeth was still looking at Mr. Darcy. She played the first notes of "My Love is Like a Red Red Rose."

"Will Mr. Darcy sing, do you think, Colonel?"

"If he will not, I certainly will!"

"Richard, few things are as awful as your singing. Please spare us all."

With that, the three gathered around the piano began to laugh.

Suddenly, Lady Catherine's voice was heard.

"What is this? What is Miss Bennet saying? Of what are you speaking? I must have my share of the conversation."

Elizabeth smiled at Darcy.

"I believe you are summoned, sir. I shall excuse you this time."

"You are too kind, Miss Bennet."

He bowed and left to rejoin his aunt.

"You had best go too, Colonel. I know this one by heart."

Richard rolled his eyes, but nonetheless departed.

"You should practice more, Miss Bennet. There is an adequate instrument in Mrs. Jenkins's apartments. You should come to Rosings and practice. You will be in no one's way there."

"You're very kind, Lady Catherine," Elizabeth murmured, privately determined to do no such thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a couple of things. I'm not sure where this story is going. I'm writing this for two reasons. One, I just wanted to prove to myself that I could write and complete a fan fiction. Two, it's just a small thank you to all the wonderful fan fiction writers I've enjoyed over the years. I can say with conviction that I even more respect for and appreciation of all those writers, as this is so much harder than I imagined!

Finally, thank you for reading, for the reviews, and for following. I am truly grateful.

* * *

"Good morning, Darcy! Are we the only ones awake?" Richard asked as he sauntered into the dining room.

Looking around the empty table, Darcy muttered, "Obviously."

"Well, you are a cheerful soul this morning!"

"I am considering how best to disabuse Lady Catherine of the notion of me marrying Anne."

"Ah, you have my sympathy!"

Richard wondered briefly whether to ask the obvious question and then plunged in.

"Why now, though?"

"Why not now?"

"Surely there is some reason you're choosing to beard the lioness in her den."

Darcy glared at Richard.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Fine, fine, consider the subject closed then. Care for a ride after breakfast?"

"Yes, excellent idea."

"Perhaps we'll run into Miss Bennet."

Darcy looked up suspiciously at Richard.

He frowned and then answered, "Possibly."

Determined to make him talk during the ride, Richard wisely let the subject drop and turned his full attention to his breakfast.

* * *

Elizabeth chose most mornings to delay breakfast by going for a walk. Having shared a dining table with Mr. Collins, she was in no hurry to do so again.

As she ambled in the morning sunshine, she happened to remember Lady Catherine's ungracious offer of the piano in Mrs. Jenkinson's room. She wrinkled her nose in disdain. She was alternatively amused and annoyed by Lady Catherine. She wondered briefly what it must be like to be so sure of one's own worth. Laughing quietly to herself, she decided not to waste another moment of the beautiful day thinking of Lady Catherine. Still, the remark rankled.

* * *

After a spirited sprint to the very edge of Rosings, Darcy and Richard were allowing their mounts to cool down by walking them slowly back.

"Perhaps we should visit Mrs. Collins today," said Richard.

"You mean Miss Bennet."

"Miss Bennet and Mrs. Collins."

"And Mr. Collins, as well?"

Richard grimaced.

"Gad, I hope not."

"You can't afford her, Richard. You know that."

"I didn't know I intended to afford her," Richard declared, holding back a smile. "What else am I planning, Darcy? Do let me know."

"I'm only warning you not to raise expectations, that's all."

"I, raise expectations? If anyone is raising expectations, it's you!"

Darcy brought his horse up sharply.

"Excuse me? I've done no such thing."

"Darcy, you can't take your eyes off her. You walk in the grove every day determined to meet her. You are clearly taken with her. It's obvious. And why not? You can afford to marry where you please and she is utterly charming. Go to it, man!"


	4. Chapter 4

Darcy stared at Richard, bemused.

"It is not that simple, Richard."

"Of course it is. You think too much."

"I have Georgie to think of. Someone has to launch her into society."

"My mother can do that. Besides, you underestimate Miss Bennet. I suspect she would do very well in the drawing rooms of the _ton_. She certainly carries herself well at Rosings."

Darcy smiled to himself. He suspected as much himself.

"You haven't met the family. Completely unsuitable. Lackadaisical father, an entailed estate with no heir, mother determined to marry off her daughters. Did I mention that there were 5 of them?"

"Five? There are more like Miss Bennet? When can we visit?"

"No, she is unique. Her eldest sister is quite a beauty, though."

"I look forward to meeting her at the wedding!"

"I could marry much better."

"True, but could you marry happier?"

Darcy sighed.

"Let's return to the house. I have an unpleasant conversation to get out of the way." 

Darcy descended the stairs, having changed after his ride with Richard.

He paused at the bottom of the steps, completely dismayed at his imminent task.

Richard thundered down the steps, slightly shaking his still damp curls.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked cheerily.

"Courage," replied Darcy, dismally.

"Like a dose of castor oil, best do it and be done with it. Thinking about it just makes it worse!"

Darcy grimaced and then sighed.

"Fine, let's go find Anne."

Richard was the first to find Anne and called Darcy into the library to join them.

"Well, cousin," Richard said, addressing Anne, "the time has come for an end to pretense."

"Finally!" Anne said, closing the book she was reading with a bang.

"How flattering, cousin!" Darcy exclaimed.

Anne looked at him with barely concealed impatience.

"Darcy, you no more want to marry me than I want to marry you. We all know that. Don't become missish now!"

Richard smirked at both his cousins' peevishness.

"Come now, children, do not quarrel! Go find Lady Catherine and be done with all this for good!"

Darcy and Anne looked at each other for a long minute.

"Ready?" asked Darcy.

"I am," replied Anne.

"Then let us go find your mother."


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth peered through the curtains of the rectory.

"Don't look, Eliza! I know it's going to rain later today. I won't have you catching cold."

"I think you're right, Charlotte. I'm not going to go out again."

"Good, we have time for a lovely chat in my parlor. Come, I want to talk to you. I shall call for tea."

After the maid delivered the tea tray, Charlotte looked at Elizabeth and said, "Time for a serious talk, my dear."

"Oh, dear, am I in trouble, Charlotte? What have I done now?" Elizabeth asked, laughing.

"Oh, I don't think you are in trouble at all. I think you may be about to have your life change in a wonderful way."

"If you think the good Colonel is enamored of me, you are quite wrong. He needs to marry well, that much is obvious. That precludes me!"

"It wasn't the Colonel I was thinking of."

Elizabeth stared at Charlotte for a long moment.

Elizabeth laughed at her friend. "Charlotte, you are mad!"

"I think not."

"Are you suggesting Mr. Darcy holds me in some affection?"

"I am."

"Truly, my dear, you need to lie down. You are suffering from some delusions."

"Dearest Elizabeth, I have very little to do in Lady Catherine's drawing room but watch the people around me. Mr. Darcy's eyes follow you about the room."

"He looks at me to find fault, dear Charlotte! He disapproves of me entirely."

"Then why does he walk with you nearly every day?"

"He has nothing better to do! Walk in the fresh air or listen to Lady Catherine? It seems a easy choice!"

"He walks every day with you to find fault with you?" Charlotte said, smiling.

"No, just to while away the time. He's bored. He cannot take a hint, though, that's for certain. I told him what my favorite paths were so he can avoid me and yet he is there every time."

"Goodness, Eliza, I wonder why?" Charlotte said, with mild sarcasm.

The two ladies held each other's gaze over the tea set.

"Elizabeth, let's talk about this. If what I'm saying is true, think of what this means for you! For your family. For your children, God willing."

"Charlotte, you cannot be serious! Such a man is expected to marry very well. Not someone like me, from nowhere, with nothing." The thought, expressed cavalierly, still hurt to say out loud. Elizabeth, to her surprise, felt bitter.

"Men fell in love, Elizabeth, and do remarkable things when they do so."

"I do not like him."

Charlotte barely restrained herself from rolling her eyes.

"Elizabeth, that has nothing to do with marriage."

"Is marriage to someone you dislike such an advantage over not marrying?

"Yes, yes, it is. It is much to be desired to be married and have your own home, and hopefully, children. It is much better to be loved than to love. Yes, Elizabeth. Yes, it surely is."

Seeing that Elizabeth was not persuaded, Charlotte took another tack.

"Elizabeth, as much as I hate to broach the subject, was not your father very ill this winter?

"My father recovered, as you well know, Charlotte."

"My dear…" Charlotte began cautiously.

"You need not say it, Charlotte. If anything happens to my father, we would be in desperate straights."

"A good marriage to such a man as Mr. Darcy would put those fears to rest forever, would it not?"

"Would it be good, though? To marry a man I do not like, do not respect, for my family alone? Would not he come to hate me for accepting under such circumstances? Would he not be forgiven for being unkind having done so?"

"Mr. Darcy would never be unkind to his wife, it would be beneath his dignity and impugn his honor to do such a thing. You would be safe there, I'm sure."

Charlotte gazed at Elizabeth for a moment, head tilted to the side.

"Do you really know him, Elizabeth? Have you even tried to see his point of view? I suspect that there may be more to him than you think."

Elizabeth sat back in her chair, teacup poised halfway to her mouth, eyes focused on nothing.

Seeing that her remarks had hit home, Charlotte pressed her point before relinquishing the field for the day.

"Think about this seriously, Elizabeth, that's all I ask," Charlotte said. "Promise me."

"I will, Charlotte, I promise. Now, let's eat some gingersnaps!"

Both ladies laughed and began to speak of less weighty subjects and a rainy afternoon passed delightfully for both Charlotte and her charming guest.


	6. Chapter 6

Lady Catherine swept into the sitting room, like a ship in full sail.

"Well," she said, clapping her hands together, "I see, Darcy, that you have finally come to the point. I am, of course, delighted for you both. Two splendid fortunes, one illustrious bloodline, joined together. What happier conclusion can there be?"

Darcy and Anne exchanged frustrated glances.

"Now, Nephew, I believe Anne would approve of the emerald ring that graced the hand of my dear sister. Nothing would be more appropriate! You shall write to the Earl at once and I will prepare the notice for the Times."

Finally, drawing breath, she sat herself in front of them both, beaming.

"Mother...," Anne sputtered.

"Lady Catherine," Darcy began, only to be interrupted by Lady Catherine's continuing effusions.

His mouth drawn into a thin line, Darcy stood and drew himself up to this full height.

"Lady Catherine, you are mistaken! I would beg you to listen!"

"Mistaken? How am I mistaken, Nephew? You both asked for an audience with me. What else am I to understand of such a request?"

Darcy held up one hand, silently importuning the great lady for a moment of silence.

"Anne and I wish to speak to you, to beg you to cease your matchmaking. Anne and I do not wish to marry. We will not suit. Something we have both been aware of for some time. Many years, in fact," he said glancing down at Anne, who nodded her head decisively in agreement.

"Indeed," said Anne, "we both wish this subject to be ended forever and thought it best to speak to you together. The marriage you aspire to, and I say, you, Mother, because we have never aspired to it, will never occur."

Anne paused, looking Lady Catherine in the eye.

"We wish, most fervently, to convince you of this so that both of us may be at peace and continue our individual futures as we see fit."

"What is this foolishness? How can you both be so blind? This is the best future for both of you. What has come over you, Darcy, that you do not see what would be best for you and Anne and the family?"

"Lady Catherine, we will not be moved. I would suggest that you accept this."

"Accept this, how can I accept such foolishness and disrespect for your mother's wishes? You were betrothed in your cradles…"

Darcy, already tired of this subject, interrupted her.

"My mother never mentioned such an idea to me, Lady Catherine, nor my father. If such a betrothal were intended, would not my dear parents have mentioned this to me? Yet, neither ever did. There is no agreement, Madam, no contract, nothing but an aunt's fond wish. A wish, we assure you," he said, glancing at Anne, "will never be granted."

"Indeed, Mother, I have no intention of marrying at all."

"Not marry? Not marry? Anne, it is every woman's wish to marry. It is her role in life, her destiny! As it is your destiny to be Mistress of Pemberley, to follow in my own dear sister's footsteps! What foolishness is this? What can you be thinking?"

"I am thinking that I am not well and I do not aspire to the married state. Fortunately, for me, I do not have to, as you well know," Anne replied, with some asperity.

"My father has provided for me. I have no need to marry and I do not desire to do so. Particularly to my cousin. We are not well matched."

"Young people do not know what they need. That is why they must follow the dictates of your elders and betters!" Lady Catherine was nearly shouting now.

Darcy was as close to livid as he had ever been in his aunt's presence.

"Lady Catherine! We have made our decision. I repeat, _our_ decision, as it does not concern you. This conversation was meant as a courtesy to you and a fervent request for you to cease referring to our future plans without our permission."

Darcy moved to his cousin's side and held out his hand.

"Come, cousin, your mother clearly needs time alone to digest this news. Let us depart now and I will summon Mrs. Jenkins to attend you."

Anne took Darcy's offered hand and both prepared to quit the room.

"I am not finished with you, Darcy!" Lady Catherine called after them.

The cousins ignored her and continued out of the room, Darcy opening the door and allowing his cousin to exit before him.


End file.
